Die Blutlinie der Kudos
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Meine Jubiläums-FF! Nummer 100!
1. Prolog: Ein folgenschweres Kennenlernen

Tadaa!

Der Countdown ist abgelaufen!

Am heutigen Tag, dem 6. Januar 2013, präsentiere ich euch voller Stolz den Prolog meiner 100. FF! *feier*

Eigentlich ist es ja schon die Nummer 180, wenn man die Storys meiner OS-Sammlungen wie z.B. dem "Familientagebuch" dazuzählt, aber... na ja. 100 oder 180, beides sind besondere Zahlen, und wie meine Leser wissen, habe ich eine Vorliebe für besondere Zahlen und auch Daten. Somit beginnt heute passend zur Jubiläumsnummer eine neue Geschichte, die euch Leser hoffentlich in ihren Bann ziehen wird. Da es wieder eine sogenannte Zehnerzahl ist (schon die zehnte, hihi), werden sich auch heute wieder die Kudo-Kinder Shinichi Jr., Reika, Miyuki, Shunsaku und auch die beiden Nachzügler Yuriko und Yusaku Jr. ein Stelldichein geben.

Zur folgenden Geschichte möchte ich eigentlich nichts verraten, ausser, dass es erstmals einen Prolog und auch Epilog geben wird. Nach 99 Geschichten kann man das ja mal ausprobieren, oder? xD

Auch werden in der Geschichte einzelne Sachen, Details und/oder Umstände angesprochen, die in anderen FFs von mir bereits erwähnt worden sind. Die auffälligste Sache bzw. die stärkste Verbindung wird wohl die zu "Das Lächeln des Engels" sein - nur was diese "Sache" sein wird, werdet ihr erst im ersten Kapitel erfahren. (*hehe*)

Des Weiteren möchte ich noch einmal betonen, dass Conan Edogawa nie in meiner inzwischen beachtlichen Anzahl an FFs aufgetaucht ist und auch nie auftauchen wird; Shinichi war also schon immer Shinichi, und er wird es auch immer bleiben.

Gleichzeitig werdet ihr auch das "ß" nie in meinen Geschichten finden. Warum das so ist, sollte eigentlich klar sein: Wir Schweizer haben eine andere Tastatur, wir haben dieses Dingsbums also gar nicht.

So, das wär's glaub ich für den Moment. Falls ihr noch Fragen habt, wisst ihr ja, wie ihr mich erreichen könnt.

In dem Sinne wünsche ich euch nun viel Vergnügen beim Auftakt zu meiner neuen Jubiläumsgeschichte namens "Die Blutlinie der Kudos"!

_**Die Blutlinie der Kudos**_

**Prolog: Ein folgenschweres Kennenlernen**

Reika Kudo war ziemlich genervt.

Sie hatte sich zwar sehr auf den Kinoabend mit ihrer Mädchenclique aus der Schule gefreut, aber dass sie in eine solche Situation wie diese schlitterte, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Seit ihre kleinen Geschwister Yuriko und Yusaku Jr. vor gut vier Monaten zur Welt kamen, hatte sie ihrer Mutter Ran geholfen und ihr den Alltag so gut sie konnte erleichtert. Schliesslich waren sie und ihre Geschwister der Grund, warum das Zwillingspärchen jetzt überhaupt existierte, deswegen fühlte sie sich verantwortlich für sie. Durch diese Arbeit neben Schule und Lernen hatten ihr Privatleben und ihre Freizeit gelitten, weswegen sie heute seit langem wieder einmal einen freien, geschwisterlosen Abend haben und diesen auch gebührend geniessen wollte. Nur dass es so einen Verlauf nehmen würde, passte ihr gar nicht.

Ihre vier Kolleginnen standen vor der Tafel, auf der alle Filme samt Spielzeiten aufgelistet waren, und diskutierten hin und her. Zwei von ihnen wollten einen Schnulzenfilm schauen, die anderen beiden einen anderen, in Reikas Augen nicht weniger langweiligen Film. Was sie selber wollte, interessierte niemanden, weswegen sie einfach nur still dabeistand und die Diskussion so gut es ging ignorierte.

Ihr Blick wanderte über die Anzeigetafel und blieb bei den Genres hängen. Schnulzenfilme mochte sie überhaupt nicht, die waren ihr einfach zu langweilig. Sie mochte Action- und Science Fiction-Filme viel lieber, aber heute war ihr mehr nach einem Action-Film zumute. Auf der Tafel war nur einer aufgelistet, den ihre Vorliebe erfüllen konnte, aber es war ein Film mit Aliens. Normalerweise mochte Reika keine Alien-Filme, da diese meistens als menschentötende Bestien dargestellt werden und wie Monster aussahen, aber bei diesem Film schien es ganz anders zu sein, weswegen sie ihn nun trotzdem sehen wollte. Reika hatte sich entschieden.

Die anderen Mädchen in der Clique diskutierten immer noch, reihten sich jedoch schon in die Schlange vor der Kasse ein. Bevor sie aber das erste Mal weiterrückten konnten, ergriff Reika endlich das Wort.

"Leute, ihr könnt schauen, was ihr wollt, aber ich komme nicht mit euch mit", sagte sie mit bestimmter Stimme. "Ich schau mir einen anderen Film an."

"Welchen denn?", fragte eins der Mädchen, und Reika antwortete sofort.

"Den einzigen Film, der von der heutigen Auswahl wirklich gut ist: den Action-Film."

Alle vier Mädchen schauten zur Tafel.

"Du willst 'Transformers' schauen? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

"Oh doch. Ihr wisst ganz genau, dass ich die anderen Filme langweilig finde."

"Aber das ist ein Film für Jungs. Bist du ein Junge?"

"Sehe ich etwa so aus? Natürlich bin ich kein Junge, aber es gibt auch Mädchen, die schnulzige Filme nicht mögen."

Eins der Mädchen versuchte sie noch umzustimmen.

"Reika, willst du wirklich nicht mit uns kommen?", fragte sie zweifelnd und kassierte einen Blick, der keine Widerworte zuliess. "Na gut, aber beschwer dich dann nicht bei uns, wenn er dir nicht gefallen hat, klar?"

Reika grinste spöttisch.

"Darauf könnt ihr lange warten."

Nach diesen Worten ignorierte die Sechzehnjährige ihre Kolleginnen und wartete nur noch ungeduldig darauf, endlich an der Kasse die Eintrittskarte kaufen zu können.

Zur gleichen Zeit überprüfte ein braunhaariger Junge im Teenager-Alter nervös sein Handy. Er wartete auf eine Nachricht, doch er hatte weder eine SMS noch ein Anruf erhalten. Genervt schaute er hoch und liess seinen Blick durch die Menge schweifen, als er plötzlich bei einer bestimmten Person stehenblieb. Es war ein Mädchen in etwa seinem Alter, sie war schlank, hatte lange braune Haare, die sie offen trug, blaue Augen und ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Sie war wunderschön, der Junge war fasziniert und konnte seinen Blick kaum mehr von ihr lösen.

Dennoch gab es noch etwas anderes, was ihn beschäftigte.

Erneut prüfte er sein Handy, doch nach wie vor hatte ihn niemand erreichen wollen. Als er wieder hochsah, stand das braunhaarige Mädchen noch am gleichen Ort wie vorher, aber ihm fiel auf, dass sie nicht mit ihren Kolleginnen redete. Für ihn war das auffällig, aber das konnte somit eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass die Braunhaarige einen anderen Film schauen wollte.

Als Reikas Kolleginnen endlich bei der Kasse angekommen waren, drehte sich eine zu ihr um. Sofort schob der Junge sich näher an sie heran, so dass er die Worte hören konnte, die gesprochen wurden.

"Deine letzte Chance, doch noch mit uns zusammen einen Film zu schauen."

Reika seufzte.

"Ich habe mich schon längst entschieden, also lasst mich mit euren Schnulzenfilmen in Ruhe, ja?"

"Du willst also wirklich diesen Transformers-Film schauen?"

"Das habe ich doch schon gesagt, hast du mir nicht zugehört?"

Das Mädchen seufzte.

"Na gut, wie du willst. Dann sehen wir uns später, okay?"

"Alles klar, viel Spass."

"Dir auch."

Daraufhin teilte die Clique sich endgültig auf, Reika war somit alleine und wurde langsam nervös, da sich die Schlange vor der Kasse kaum bewegte, aber der Start des Filmes immer näher rückte.

Für den Jungen wäre das eigentlich die Gelegenheit gewesen, das Mädchen anzusprechen, doch er hatte kalte Füsse bekommen. Dabei hatte er sie doch ansprechen wollen, denn die braunhaarige Teenagerin hatte ihn beeindruckt. Sie faszinierte ihn immer mehr, denn sie war anders als die anderen Mädchen...

Ein letztes Mal überprüfte er sein Handy, doch auch jetzt hatte er keine Nachricht erhalten. Jetzt war es also amtlich, sein Kollege hatte ihn versetzt.

Endlich konnten Reika und ihre Kolleginnen zur Kasse vorrücken, und als die Mädchengruppe ihre Karten gekauft hatte und sich auf den Weg machte, stand Reika alleine an der Kasse.

Das war der Zeitpunkt, es musste jetzt sein. Der Junge nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und fasste sich ein Herz.

"Hallo", sagte er zu ihr und hoffte, dass seine Stimme auch bei den nächsten Worten noch einigermassen ruhig blieb. "Entschuldige bitte, dass ich störe, aber... Ich hab noch eine Eintrittskarte für 'Transformers' übrig, weil mein Kollege nicht kommt und ich sie nicht mehr zurückgeben kann oder fortwerfen will. Wenn du willst... wenn du willst, kannst du sie haben."

Reika war peinlich berührt.

"Vielen Dank für das Angebot, aber ich verzichte", erwiderte sie mit gefasster Stimme. "Ich nehme nichts von Fremden an, und... entschuldige bitte, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber es ist zu kompliziert, um es zu erklären. Trotzdem danke nochmal für das Angebot."

Daraufhin liess Reika den Jungen einfach stehen und drehte sich zur Frau an der Kasse um. "Einmal für 'Transformers', bitte."

Die Kassierin schaute sie entschuldigend an.

"Es tut mir leid, aber der Film ist für diese Vorstellung ausverkauft."

Reika entglitt ihr Lächeln, sie war enttäuscht.

"Was? Aber der Saal ist doch riesig!"

"Das stimmt schon, aber der Film ist momentan sehr gefragt und jede Vorstellung ist ausverkauft. Das heisst, in der Mitternachtsvorführung sind noch ein paar Plätze frei", fügte sie nach einem kurzen Kontrollblick auf den Monitor hinzu. "Möchtest du für diese Vorstellung eine Karte kaufen?"

Reika seufzte leise.

"Das ist zu viel spät, wenn der Film anfängt, muss ich schon wieder zu Hause sein."

Die Verkäuferin schaute die Sechzehnjährige wieder an.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich kann nichts für dich tun. Aber wenn du den Film jetzt sehen willst, solltest du das Angebot des jungen Mannes annehmen. Er sieht mir recht nett aus, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf", fügte die Kassierin hinzu und zwinkerte dem Jungen zu.

Das hatte Reika gesehen, doch für sie war das uninteressant. Sie wollte den Film unbedingt schauen, sie hatte sich schon so sehr darauf gefreut. Und jetzt hätte sie auch die Gelegenheit dazu, aber da gab es ein klitzekleines Problem...

Nach einem Bruchteil des Zögerns wandte sie sich endlich dem Jungen zu.

"Du meinst das ernst? Das mit der Eintrittskarte, meine ich."

Der Junge lächelte.

"Mein Kollege kommt nicht, und den Rest der Geschichte kennst du ja. Also, wenn du willst, gebe ich dir die zweite Karte. Ich lade dich ein."

Unter diesen Umständen liess Reika sich das nicht zweimal sagen.

"Ich nehme die Karte gerne, vielen Dank. Aber ich werde natürlich dafür bezahlen."

"Nein, das musst du doch nicht-"

"Entschuldigung, ihr zwei?", unterbrach die Frau an der Kasse sie und hüstelte. "Wenn ihr euch einig seid, könntet ihr vielleicht zur Seite treten? Es gibt noch andere, die eine Eintrittskarte kaufen wollen."

Reika lief rot an.

"Oh, entschuldigen Sie bitte, natürlich."

Sie trat sofort ein paar Schritte zur Seite, der Junge folgte ihr und streckte ihr dann die Eintrittskarte hin.

"Hier, bitte."

Bevor Reika sie ergriff, kramte sie nach ihrer Geldbörse und zog dann einen 1000-Yen-Schein hervor.

"Ein fairer Tausch, einverstanden?"

Der Junge schien nicht ganz erfreut darüber zu sein, und der Tonfall, mit dem er seine nächsten Worte sprach, bestätigte das.

"Du traust mir nicht?"

Sofort versuchte Reika es zu verharmlosen.

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Hör zu, es ist wirklich nichts gegen dich, es ist nur..." Sie seufzte. "Es ist kompliziert."

Reika verstummte.

Für einen Aussenstehenden mochte es kompliziert erscheinen, nicht aber für sie.

Wenn sie die Karte nicht bezahlte, blieb sie dem Jungen etwas schuldig. Er hatte dann etwas in der Hand, womit er sie erpressen oder unter Druck setzen konnte. Durch die Gefahren des Berufes, den ihr Vater ausübte, hatte sie erkannt und auch gelernt, wie wichtig es war, niemandem die Kontrolle über das eigene Leben zu überlassen, und dass man nicht allen Menschen trauen konnte. Ergo, wenn sie die Eintrittskarte bezahlte, blieb sie dem Jungen nichts schuldig und sie würde auf der sicheren Seite bleiben.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten rein, der Film fängt gleich an."

"Ja", bestätigte der Junge und wollte vorgehen, als er noch kurz innehielt. "Oh, tut mir leid, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Keisuke, ich bin sehr erfreut, dich kennen zu lernen."

Reika lächelte.

"Ganz meinerseits. Ich bin Reika."

"Ein wunderschöner Name, genauso wunderschön wie seine Trägerin."

Peinlich berührt schaute Reika zu Boden und erwiderte nichts. "Los komm, der Film fängt gleich an."

"Oh ja."

Eilig tauschten sie Eintrittskarte gegen Geld und machten sich auf den Weg in den Kinosaal.

Ihre Sitzplatznummern lagen gleich nebeneinander, was Reika eigentlich hätte wissen müssen, aber schlimm fand sie es nicht. Sie hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, den Abend alleine zu verbringen, aber jetzt hatte sie jemanden, mit dem sie während der Pause über den Film reden konnte. Wenn das kein Glücksfall war...

Nach Ende des Films vergass Reika vollkommen, dass sie sich eigentlich mit ihren Kolleginnen hätte treffen sollen, stattdessen sprachen sie und Keisuke über das grade Gesehene und liessen die besten Szenen Revue passieren.

"Die Musik war echt der Hammer, oder?", fragte Reika nach der Aufzählung ihrer Lieblingsszenen begeistert und nahm einen Schluck der Cola, die Keisuke ihr spendiert hatte.

"Stimmt, die war wirklich cool, absolut passend", bestätigte Keisuke und nahm seinerseits einen Schluck Cola. "Und die Autos waren auch echt cool. Wenn ich das Geld hätte, würde ich mir einen Camaro anschaffen, aber für mehr als ein Modellauto wird's wohl nie reichen."

Auf diese Worte erwiderte Reika nichts. Ihr Vater verdiente als Detektiv sehr gut, so dass er sich locker ein solches Auto leisten könnte, aber das erwähnte sie besser nicht. Wer wusste, was Keisuke dann von ihr dachte? Reiche Tochter eines Sehrgut-Verdieners...

"Ähm, Reika?"

Sie sah hoch. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Wie? Ja, ja, alles gut. Ich war nur gerade in Gedanken, tut mir leid."

Keisuke lächelte.

"Okay. Hast du eigentlich gewusst, dass ein zweiter Teil geplant ist?"

"Von 'Transformers'?"

"Ja. Das ist cool, nicht? Also ich möchte diesen dann auch sehen."

"Ich auch!", sagte Reika sofort voller Begeisterung. "Ich auch!"

Dann fiel ihr Blick zufälligerweise auf die Uhr ihres Gegenübers, und sie bekam einen riesigen Schreck. Schnell stand sie auf und warf sich die Jacke über die Schultern.

"Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich muss jetzt los."

Auch Keisuke stand sofort auf.

"Lass mich dich nach Hause begleiten."

"Nein!", sagte Reika sofort und fasste sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Stirn. "Danke, aber nein danke. Ich-"

"Ist das auch so eine Sache, die zu kompliziert ist, um es zu erklären?"

Reika lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.

"Ja, genau das ist es. Es tut mir leid."

Auch diese Sache war eigentlich nicht so kompliziert, wie es den Anschein hatte, aber Reika musste auf Nummer sicher gehen. Ihr Vater hatte ihr und ihren Geschwistern immer eingebläut, niemals ihre Adresse preiszugeben, das Risiko war einfach zu hoch. Der Beruf ihres Vaters verlangte höchste Vorsicht, was dieses Vorgehen zwingend machte. "Es tut mir wirklich leid."

"Darf ich dich noch etwas fragen, bevor du gehst?", fragte Keisuke, der leicht herumdruckste.

"Klar. Was denn?"

Der Junge schaute sie direkt an.

"Bist du mit diesem bezaubernden Lächeln geboren worden?"

Reika wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Hatte er ihr gerade einfach nur ein Kompliment gemacht, oder hatte er Hintergedanken? Wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, sie kam nicht darauf. Eine Antwort war sie ihm aber trotzdem schuldig.

"Schon möglich", erwiderte sie. "Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich gehen."

"Werden wir uns wiedersehen?", fragte Keisuke leicht flehend und hoffte stark auf eine positive Antwort. Er erhielt aber nur eine Gegenfrage, die ihn überraschte.

"Auf welche Schule gehst du?"

"Teitan-Oberschule, zweite Jahrgangsstufe. Aber ich verstehe nicht-"

"Wirklich?", fragte Reika mit grossen Augen. "Die Teitan-Oberschule? Aber ich habe dich dort noch nie gesehen."

"Ich bin erst vor ein paar Tagen mit meinen Eltern nach Tokyo gezogen, nächsten Montag ist mein erster Schultag. Heisst das, du gehst auch auf diese Schule?"

Jetzt lächelte Reika, sie ignorierte aber seine angehängte Frage.

"Oh, okay. Dann sehen wir uns Montag", erwiderte sie und bestätigte es somit, ohne es direkt gesagt zu haben.

"Versprochen?", fragte Keisuke und schaute sie bittend an.

"Versprochen. Bis dann!"

Reika machte sich bereit zu gehen, als Keisuke noch etwas loswerden musste.

"Danke für den schönen Abend."

Ein letztes Mal lächelte die Sechzehnjährige, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg. Der Junge schaute ihr nach, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später kam Reika gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Hause an. Eilig schloss sie die Haustüre auf, schlüpfte hinein und ging schnurstracks ins Bad, bevor sie anschliessend in ihr Zimmer ging. Sanft und leise schloss sie die Zimmertür hinter sich und lehnte sich dann dagegen. Sie dachte an den Abend und den Jungen und begann zu lächeln. Er hatte einen netten Eindruck auf sie gemacht, er schien wohlerzogen und freundlich zu sein.

In diesem Moment fröstelte sie kurz, so dass sie sich schnell umzog und dann ins Bett stieg. Anschliessend musste sie wieder lächeln. Der Gedanke an den Jungen liess sie nicht mehr los, so dass sie mit Keisukes Gesicht vor Augen schliesslich einschlief.

Die Detektivtochter wusste zwar, dass sie Keisuke schon bald wieder treffen würde, aber sie wusste nicht, dass dieser Junge nicht so schnell wieder aus ihrem und dem Leben ihrer Familie verschwinden würde.

Und sie wusste auch nicht, dass er in naher Zukunft einen grösseren Einfluss auf sie haben würde, als sie es sich für ihr junges Leben wünschte...

Fortsetzung folgt...

Und das war's auch schon wieder für heute.

Es scheint so, als hätte jemand Interesse an Reika, ein Oberschüler namens Keisuke.

Eigentlich ganz normal und auch schön, nur... Erinnert ihr euch noch an Reikas ersten Schwarm, beschrieben in der Familientagebuch-Story Nummer 12 "Die erste Lebenskrise"? Ist Keisuke wirklich ein netter, wohlerzogener Junge, ist er ein Kotzbrocken wie im Familientagebuch... oder ist er sogar etwas noch Schlimmeres?

Ich überlasse es euch.

Was im Leben der Grossfamilie Kudo passieren wird, ob es positiv oder doch eher negativ ist, das verrate ich an dieser Stelle nicht. Somit heisst das: Wenn ihr es erfahren wollt, wisst ihr genau, was zu tun ist. ^^'

Jetzt wünsche ich euch noch einen schönen Sonntag und hoffe, dass ihr auch nächstes Mal wieder dabei seid!

Bis dann!

ShinichiKudo


	2. Kapitel 1: Wo der Wahnsinn zu Hause ist

**Kapitel 1: Wo der Wahnsinn zu Hause ist**

Auf einem Stückchen Brot herumkauend schlug Shinichi die Zeitung auf und schob gleichzeitig seine Brille die Nase hoch.

Genau wie sein Grossvater, der verstorbene Detektiv Shunsaku Kudo Senior, es vorausgesagt hatte, wurde seine Sehkraft ab dem achtzehnten Lebensjahr zunehmend schwächer. Kurz nach der Hochzeit mit Ran und der Geburt der ersten Zwillinge Shinichi Jr. und Reika liess sich nicht mehr verhindern, dass Shinichi eine Sehhilfe benötigte. Sehr zu seinem Bedauern vertrug er keine Kontaktlinsen, so dass nun eine Brille mit schwarzem Gestell sein Gesicht zierte. Seit dieser optischen Veränderung waren inzwischen schon sechzehn Jahre vergangen, in denen sich seine Familie an sein neues Erscheinungsbild gewöhnen konnte. Seine Kinder, die Söhne Shinichi Jr., Shunsaku und Yusaku Jr. wie auch seine Töchter Reika, Miyuki und Yuriko kannten ihren Vater jedoch gar nicht anders, so dass sie jedes Mal kaum die Blicke von ihm lassen konnten, wenn er seine Brille mal ablegte.

Eigentlich war es erträglich, aber was Shinichi an der ganzen Sache nicht gefiel, war, dass er seinem eigenen Vater, dem erfolgreichen Kriminalschriftsteller Yusaku Kudo, optisch immer ähnlicher wurde. Im Grunde genommen hatte er nichts gegen ihn, er liebte ihn, wie ein Sohn seinen Vater nun mal liebte, aber das half trotzdem nicht. Shinichi wollte nicht mit Yusaku verglichen werden, egal ob es sich um ihre Tätigkeit oder ihre Erscheinung handelte, was jetzt für andere jedoch immer schwerer wurde.

"Jugendkriminalität erreicht Rekordhoch", las der erfolgreiche Detektiv murmelnd vor. "Kaum zu glauben. Man könnte meinen, die Eltern hätten ihren Nachwuchs nicht richtig erzogen."

Dabei dachte er an seine eigenen Kinder. Zwar gab es auch bei ihnen hin und wieder Streit und Meinungsverschiedenheiten, das gehörte schliesslich zu einem normalen Familienleben dazu, aber keiner von ihnen hatte jemals Anzeichen gezeigt, vom rechten Weg abzukommen. Shinichi war sehr froh, dass die älteren beiden Zwillingspaare wohlerzogen waren.

Dank Ran.

Die jüngsten Zwillinge mussten zwar auch noch lernen, was Recht und Ordnung war, aber das würden sie schon schaffen. Wenn er und seine Frau an einem Strick zogen, konnten sie alles schaffen, das hatten sie auch schon mehrmals bewiesen.

Solange nicht jemand dahergelaufen kam und einem von ihnen den Kopf verdrehte, so dass er oder sie zu etwas hingerissen wurde, war alles in Ordnung.

Diesbezüglich aber machte Shinichi sich leichte Sorgen. Sein jüngster Nachwuchs war zu jung für einen Freund oder eine Freundin, Yusaku Jr. und Yuriko waren gerade mal sieben Monate alt. Das gleiche galt für Miyuki und Shunsaku, die erst zehn Jahre alt waren. Bei den ältesten Zwillingen war es jedoch etwas anders. Sein Sohn Shinichi Jr. hatte zwar keine Freundin, aber scheinbar gab es ein Mädchen in seinem Leben, das er sehr mochte, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde. Etwas Ernstes war es jedoch nicht, das wusste der Detektiv.

Bei Reika hingegen war es komplett anders. Seit einiger Zeit traf sie sich mit einem gleichaltrigen Jungen, den Shinichi selbst jedoch noch nie persönlich kennengelernt hatte. Er wusste nur seinen Namen, Keisuke, und dass er in die Parallelklasse seiner ältesten Zwillinge ging. Aber er wusste nicht, wo er wohnte, was er für einen Charakter hatte oder sonst irgendetwas. Er wusste gar nichts über ihn, und genau das war das Problem.

Bevor der erfolgreiche Detektiv und sechsfache Familienvater jedoch noch einen weiteren Gedanken an den Jungen verschwenden konnte, erschien seine Frau Ran in der Küche. Yuriko sass auf ihrem Arm, während sie Yusaku Jr., den sie auf dem Rücken trug, mit dem anderen Arm unterstütze.

"So, gleich gibt's Essen, ihr beiden", murmelte sie, und Shinichi stand sofort auf. Er nahm ihr Yusaku Jr. ab und setzte ihn in den Kindersitz, während Ran dasselbe mit ihrer dritten Tochter tat und ihren Mann dann küsste.

"Guten Morgen, Shinichi. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Morgen. Ja, eigentlich schon", antwortete er.

"Eigentlich?", fragte Ran nach und musterte ihn interessiert.

"Ich mache mir nur etwas Sorgen, das ist alles", sagte er abwehrend, doch Ran wollte und konnte ihm nicht wirklich glauben. Sie hob die Augenbrauen.

"Sorgen? Wieso denn? Es ist doch alles in Ordnung."

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die aufgeschlagene Zeitung. "Doch nicht etwa wegen dieser Jugendkriminalität, oder?"

"Ich-"

"Shinichi, dein Gebiet ist Mord, du bist sozusagen freier Mitarbeiter im Morddezernat. Was kümmern dich kriminelle Jugendliche, solange sie keinen Mord begehen?"

Als Shinichi nicht antwortete, hatte Ran plötzlich einen Verdacht. "Du meinst doch nicht etwa-"

Bevor sie jedoch ihren Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, platzten Shinichi Jr., Miyuki und Shunsaku in die Küche.

"Morgen zusammen!"

"Guten Morgen, ihr Rabauken. Wie kommt's, dass ihr so früh schon so gut aufgelegt seid?"

Die Frage war an Miyuki und Shunsaku gerichtet, und die Antwort folgte sofort auf dem Fusse.

"Morgen ist unser Geburtstag!", jubelten sie im Chor und halfen ihrer Mutter bereitwillig, die vergessenen Sachen für das Frühstück auf den Tisch zu stellen. Shinichi Jr. hingegen war nur müde und gähnte die ganze Zeit.

"Und was ist mit dir los?"

"Na, was denn?", maulte der Sechzehnjährige nicht begeistert. "Heute ist Schule angesagt."

"Na hoffentlich auch", sagte Shinichi sofort. "Ich hab keine Lust, dich den ganzen Tag zu Hause rummaulen zu sehen. In der Schule lernst du was fürs Leben."

Shinichi Jr. war zu müde, um etwas zu erwidern, und wandte sich stattdessen seinem Stück Brot zu, während seine Geschwister lachten.

Ran war stolz auf ihn.

"Du bist der beste Vater, den es gibt", sagte sie leise zu ihm und lächelte, während Shinichi zu grinsen begann.

"Ich weiss. Ich hab sogar einen Trinkbecher, der das beweist."

Seine Frau lächelte wieder, erwiderte aber nichts darauf, sondern begann den Zwillingen Brote zu schmieren.

Die Kinder indessen waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt, mit Ausnahme von Shinichi Jr. Schon seit längerem beschäftigte ihn eine Frage, und jetzt, solange Reika noch nicht am Tisch sass, hielt er es für einen guten Zeitpunkt, das Thema anzuschneiden. Allerdings betrat just in diesem Augenblick seine acht Minuten jüngere Schwester die Küche, so dass er das Vorhaben notgedrungen auf später verschieben musste.

Eine halbe Stunde später war es dann doch noch soweit. Nachdem seine Geschwister und Ran samt den jüngsten Zwillingen die Küche verlassen hatte, stellte sich Shinichi Jr. direkt vor seinen Vater hin, der nach wie vor am Tisch sass und in der Zeitung las.

"Dad? Kann ich dich mal etwas fragen?"

"Warum fragst du das?", stellte sein Vater die Gegenfrage und ohne von der Zeitung aufzusehen.

"Weil ich dich etwas fragen möchte, vielleicht?"

Shinichi sah zu seinem Sohn hoch, der sich jetzt aber setzte. Er seufzte und legte die Zeitung beiseite.

"Was ist los, Junge? Hast du Probleme in der Schule? Mit deinen Hobbys? Herzschmerz?"

"Ein Familienproblem", antwortete der Sechzehnjährige nur, was Shinichi aufhorchen liess. Jetzt war er neugierig geworden, wenn auch auf eine negative Weise.

"Du hast ein Problem mit uns?"

"Nicht wirklich."

"Jetzt sag schon, was dich bedrückt. Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen."

"Nein, das kannst du nicht. Und zwar, weil du die Schuld daran trägst", fügte der Sechzehnjährige hinzu, und Shinichi verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

"Sag das noch mal."

"Ich meinte es im übertragenen Sinne."

Der Detektiv rollte innerlich mit den Augen und stöhnte, äusserlich liess er sich nichts anmerken.

"Was ist los, Junge?"

Shinichi Jr. druckste noch einen kurzen Moment herum, dann sagte er es endlich. Es war eine Frage, mit der Shinichi überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte.

"Werde ich auch zu einer Brillenschlange?"

Da lag also der Hund begraben. Shinichi hatte schon gedacht, es sei ein ernstes Problem, aber so war es zum Glück nicht. Jedenfalls nicht für ihn.

Seufzend lehnte er sich vor und musterte seinen Erstgeborenen mit wachem Blick.

"Shinichi. Ein sehr weiser Mann hat einmal mir gesagt, dass die Kudos ab dem achtzehnten Lebensjahr schlechte Augen bekommen, sie werden also wohl oder übel zu Brillenträgern. Und dasselbe sage ich dir, gewöhn dich also schon mal an den Anblick."

"Ich bin erst 16."

"Ja, du hast also noch zwei Jahre."

"Aber ich will keine Brille", maulte Shinichi Jr., und Shinichi konnte ihm ansehen, das es ihn wirklich bedrückte. Er seufzte erneut.

"Sieh es doch mal von der positiven Seite, Junge, denn mit einer Brille auf der Nase siehst du automatisch sofort intelligenter aus. Und die Mädchen stehen auf intelligente Jungs."

"Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht", sagte Shinichi Jr. überhaupt nicht überzeugt, doch sein Vater hielt dagegen.

"Doch, das glaube ich. Hätte mich sonst eine so hübsche Frau wie deine Mutter geheiratet? Oder überhaupt beachtet?"

"Das gilt nicht, weil Mum dich schon vor deiner Brillenzeit kannte."

"Ist es denn mit deiner Angebeteten anders?"

Diese Worte liess Shinichi Jr. verstummen. Diesen heiklen Bereich des Gesprächs wollte er auf keinen Fall vertiefen, so dass er das Thema auf ein Nebengleis lenkte.

"Die Kudos, sagst du?"

"Ja."

"Alle Kudos?"

"Ja."

"Was ist mit Mum? Sie ist auch eine Kudo."

"Ja, aber keine geborene. Du hingegen bist einer, mein Junge."

"Und Reika? Wird sie als Volljährige eine Brille brauchen?"

Shinichi seufzte.

"Das weiss ich nicht."

"Was soll da heissen, du weisst es nicht?"

"Das soll heissen, dass ich es nicht weiss", sagte Shinichi mit bestimmter Stimme. "Reika ist der erste weibliche geborene Kudo seit Generationen, ich weiss also nicht, wie es bei ihr sein wird."

Der Detektiv schaute seinen Sohn direkt an. "Ich weiss es nicht, Shinichi. Vielleicht werden wir es in zwei Jahren sehen, vielleicht auch später. Vielleicht auch gar nicht, ich habe echt keine Ahnung."

"Schade. Aber auch mal toll es zu hören."

"Was zu hören?"

"Dass du keine Ahnung hast."

Der Erwachsene stöhnte leise. Das war wieder mal typisch Shinichi Jr. Er hoffte, dass er für den Rest des Tages vor solchen Bemerkungen verschont blieb, und dieses Mal wurden seine Gebete erhört.

Am nächsten Morgen, als die Geburtstagskinder Miyuki und Shunsaku die Küche betraten, waren ihre Eltern und Shinichi Jr. schon da und bereiteten das Frühstück vor. Die beiden Nesthäkchen Yusaku Jr. und Yuriko sassen auch schon in ihren Kindersitzen, nuckelten an ihren Milchflaschen und scherten sich nicht wirklich darum, was um sie herum passierte. Yurikos Aufmerksamkeit jedoch schweifte schnell von ihrem Schoppen auf das Geschirr und die anderen Sachen auf dem Tisch. Ihre Eltern achteten im Moment nicht auf sie, auch ihre Geschwister nicht, so dass es erst gar nicht auffiel, was das kleine Mädchen vorhatte.

Sie packte die Tischdecke und zog daran, so dass kurz daraufhin das erste Geschirr auf dem Boden landete und zersplitterte. Reflexartig griffen Ran und Shinichi gleichzeitig nach demselben Glas, aber dadurch konnte Yuriko noch stärker am Tuch ziehen und noch mehr Sachen gingen zu Bruch.

"Yuriko!"

Das Mädchen lachte lauthals, auch ihr gleichaltriger Bruder fand es zum Schreien komisch, während es ihre älteren Geschwister nur nervte.

"Mann, der Morgen meines Geburtstages hab ich mir anders vorgestellt", seufzte Miyuki, und Shunsaku stimmte ihr zu.

"Ich mir meinen auch."

"Du hast erst vier Minuten nach mir Geburtstag, also beschwer dich noch nicht", gab Miyuki sofort zurück, doch dann schaltete sich ihr Vater in ihr Gespräch ein.

"Wenn man es genau nimmt, habt ihr beide überhaupt noch nicht Geburtstag. Es ist nämlich erst Morgen, und nicht Abend."

"Ja, ja", winkte Miyuki ab. "Ich wurde zur Primetime geboren, was eigentlich Reikas Geburtszeit sein sollte. Sie als absoluter Filmfreak müsste das wohl ziemlich nerven."

"Apropos Reika", warf Shinichi wieder ein, als ihm auffiel, dass sie nicht am Tisch sass. "Ist sie noch nicht wach?"

Ran sah hoch.

"Müsste sie eigentlich, aber langsam ist sie spät dran."

Shinichi erhob sich.

"Ich gehe nach ihr schauen."

Als er zwei Minuten später an Reikas Zimmertür klopfte, erhielt er keine Antwort. Da er vermutete, dass sie noch schlief, verwunderte ihn das aber nicht. Leise öffnete er die Tür, dann entdeckte er etwas Unglaubliches. Reikas Bett war leer und unberührt; sie hatte die Nacht nicht zu Hause verbracht.

Eilig ging er wieder runter in die Küche, in der sich noch seine Frau befand.

"Wo ist Reika?"

"Hm?"

"Reika ist nicht hier. Weisst du, wo sie ist?"

Shinichi Jr. horchte auf.

"Schwesterchen ist nicht hier?"

Wie wenn man vom Teufel sprach, wurde genau in diesem Moment die Haustür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Die verlorene Tochter kehrte nach Hause zurück.

Als sie die Küche betrat, blickten sie fünf Augenpaare direkt an. Zwei paar davon waren fragend, eine grinsend, eine ratlos und eine vorwurfsvoll.

"Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte Shinichi mit dunkler Stimme.

"Guten Morgen erstmal", entgegnete sie und ihr Vater sah, dass sie sich am liebsten sofort in ihr Zimmer zurückziehen würde. Doch das konnte sie nicht.

Shinichi Jr. grinste immer noch, er ahnte, dass seine Schwester nun in der Klemme steckte. Und alles nur wegen eines gewissen Jungen.

"Reika, ich wiederhole meine Frage nur ungerne, aber wo bist du gewesen?"

"Ich-"

Sie verstummte wieder.

"Komm schon, Mädchen."

"Ich war bei Keisuke", gab sie schliesslich leise zu. "Wir haben die Zeit vergessen. Ich war gestern bei ihm, wir haben gelernt, dann haben wir noch einen Film schauen wollen. Ich bin mittendrin eingeschlafen, und er hat mich schlafen lassen. Er wollte mich nicht wecken."

"Und das soll ich dir glauben?"

"Ja, Dad, weil es stimmt!"

Er knurrte.

"Du weisst doch ganz genau, dass ich nicht will, dass du abends weg bist, wenn du am nächsten Tag Schule hast."

"Ich weiss, aber-"

"Hatte er wenigstens den Schneid, dich nach Hause zu bringen?"

"Nein!", regte Reika sich auf. "Aber das hat nichts mit ihm zu tun. Ich wollte es nicht."

Von diesen Worten liess Shinichi sich jedoch nicht besänftigen, und er wiederholte einige seiner Worte.

"Reika, ich will nicht, dass du dich mit Jungs rumtreibst und sogar bei ihnen übernachtest, wenn du am nächsten Tag wieder Schule hast!"

"Ja, Dad."

"Hast du überhaupt bedacht, dass wir uns Sorgen um dich machen könnten?"

"Nein, Dad."

"Was ist bloss los mit dir? Du bist doch sonst nicht so!"

Reika traten Tränen in die Augen. Sie bereute es ja, ihren Eltern nicht Bescheid gegeben zu haben, aber gleichzeitig fand sie es ungerecht von ihrem Vater, sie so zusammenzustauchen.

"Es tut mir leid."

"Shinichi, lass gut sein", sagte Ran besänftigend, doch er ignorierte sie und knurrte lautstark.

"Du kannst froh sein, dass dir nichts passiert ist, Reika. Du solltest wissen, was ich damit meine, und darum verbiete ich dir, dich weiterhin mit diesem Jungen zu treffen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Reika öffnete den Mund und schaute ihren Vater erschrocken an.

"Was? Nein!"

"Du wirst nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein, ist das klar?"

Bevor weder Reika noch sonst jemand etwas sagen oder tun konnte, trat Shinichi Jr. neben seine Schwester und begann in schönster Bart Simpson-Manier zu singen.

"Reika hat sich voll verknallt, doch wird sie ihn nie wieder seh'n!"

Ein weiteres Wort brachte er nicht raus, denn Reika schlug ihm ihre Faust so stark ins Gesicht, dass er zu Boden ging.

Miyuki und Shunsaku starrten ihre grosse Schwester mit riesigen Augen an, sie konnten nicht glauben, was sie gerade gesehen hatten. Auch Ran war erschrocken über die Entwicklung des Wortwechsels, sie brachte nur den Namen ihrer Erstgeborenen heraus.

Und Shinichi? Er verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

"Auf dein Zimmer, sofort."

Reika liefen Tränen der Wut über die Wangen, doch sie sagte nichts mehr. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand die Treppe hoch, während Miyuki sich Shunsaku zuwandte.

"Was für ein Geburtstag", seufzte sie, dann begann sie zu grinsen. "Aber das hätte ich ihr echt nicht zugetraut. Vermöbelt einfach Shinichi-"

"Miyuki, lass gut sein, ja?", stöhnte Shinichi und half seinem Sohn hoch.

"Auauauaua", jammerte dieser und hielt sich die schmerzende Wange. "Der Kerl hat ihr wohl eine saftige Gehirnwäsche verpasst."

"Geht's wieder?", fragte Ran, die sich endlich von den jüngsten Zwillingen lösen konnte, und erhielt eine grantige Antwort.

"Verdirb mir nicht meine schlechte Laune."

Shinichi stöhnte nur, er hatte keine Nerven mehr. Und Ran scheinbar auch nicht.

"Weisst du, an wen du mich vorhin erinnert hast?", fragte sie ihren Ehemann mit einem unangenehmen Unterton in der Stimme. Sie war zwar mit ihm einer Meinung, was das Bescheidgeben betraf, aber Shinichis Verhalten missbilligte sie trotzdem.

"Nein, an wen?"

"An meinen Vater."

"An Kogoro?", fragte Shinichi mit aufgerissenen Augen. Diese Nachricht schockte ihn, und es gefiel ihm gar nicht.

Er hatte nie gewollt, dass er sich so verhielt wie Kogoro, er wollte nie so werden wie sein Schwiegervater. Er mochte ihn nicht, und nach dem, was er seiner Tochter angetan hatte, war das auch kein Wunder. Aber jetzt hatte er so reagiert wie er...

Er seufzte und kapitulierte.

"Schon gut, ich weiss, was zu tun ist. Miyuki, Shunsaku, esst weiter, Shinichi, hör auf zu jammern. Und hör endlich auf, deine Schwester zu nerven, klar?"

Nach diesen Worten ging Shinichi zum Zimmer seiner Tochter, das jedoch abgeschlossen war, wie er nach kurzem Überprüfen feststellte.

"Reika, bitte, lass mich rein. Ich möchte mit dir reden", sagte Shinichi zur Tür und hoffte auf Einlass, doch Reikas Antwort war überdeutlich.

"Hau ab!"

"Es tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Bitte, Reika. Lass mich rein und mit dir reden."

"Nein! Du hasst Keisuke, warum sollte ich dir noch zuhören?"

Shinichi schloss die Augen und stöhnte lautlos.

"Weil ich dir einen Vorschlag machen möchte."

Stille. "Reika? Hast du gehört? Ich möchte dir etwas vorschlagen."

Ein Schluchzen ertönte, dann endlich wurde das Schloss entriegelt und die Tür geöffnet. Eine Sechzehnjährige mit feuchten Wangen und wütendem Blick schaute ihn an.

"Aber beeil dich, ich muss heute noch zur Schule."

"Nur ein paar Minuten, versprochen."

"Also, was willst du mir vorschlagen?", fragte Reika mit brüchiger Stimme und liess sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Shinichi blieb stehen und versuchte, seine Stimme ganz sanft klingen zu lassen.

"Du magst diesen Jungen, nicht wahr?"

Wieder traten der Oberschülerin Tränen in die Augen.

"Ich habe noch nie jemanden wie ihn getroffen."

"Du magst ihn so sehr?"

Sie nickte und schluckte.

"Dad, die Schule."

"Gut, ich mache es kurz. Reika, du weisst ja, was ich immer sage: Vertrauen will verdient sein."

Seine Tochter nickte erneut, er selbst machte eine Pause, doch dann sprach er weiter. "Reika, bevor du diesen Jungen noch einmal ausserhalb der Schule triffst, möchte ich ihn kennenlernen. Ich möchte mir ein Bild von ihm machen, ich will wissen, ob man ihm trauen kann oder nicht. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

"Du willst ihn kennenlernen?", fragte Reika leise. "Nur kennenlernen? Und nicht ihm die Kehle aufschlitzen?"

Jetzt konnte Shinichi wieder lächeln.

"Hey, ich bin kein Mörder, was denkst du denn von mir? Es sei denn, er hat dich angefasst. Hat er?"

Nun lächelte auch Reika.

"Dad, ich bin deine Tochter, ich weiss mich zu verteidigen."

"Hoffen wir es."

"Ach, Dad."

Shinichi räusperte sich.

"Komm, gehen wir wieder runter. Miyuki und Shunsaku haben heute Geburtstag, du solltest ihnen gratulieren."

"Ich hab es nicht vergessen."

Nach diesen Worten ging Reika eilig an ihm vorbei, Shinichi blieb noch einen Moment stehen und atmete tief durch. Dieser Teil war geschafft. Wenigstens etwas.

Als er sich umdrehte und ebenfalls gehen wollte, stand seine Tochter wieder vor ihm. Er erschrak.

"Reika!"

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

"Schon gut. Was ist denn los?"

"Dad, ich verstehe das nicht", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, und Shinichi schaute sie ruhig an.

"Was verstehst du nicht?"

"Ich... Du hast doch gesagt, dass die Kudos sich nur einmal verlieben, aber dafür richtig."

"Ja, das stimmt. Und?"

"Na ja... Den anderen Typen, damals aus der Schule... du weisst das noch, oder?"

"Dieser Vegetarier, der dich nur verarscht hat?"

Reika rollte mit den Augen und seufzte.

"Genau der. Dieser Vollidiot."

"Was ist mit ihm?"

"Mit ihm nichts, aber..."

Jetzt machte Reika eine Pause, dann brachte sie ihr Anliegen endlich auf den Punkt.

"Bei mir ist es jetzt nicht mehr das erste Mal. Ich mag Keisuke wirklich, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Aber er ist nicht der erste, in den... Ich meine... Du hast gesagt, dass die Kudos sich nur einmal verlieben, aber dafür richtig-"

"Ich weiss", unterbrach Shinichi sofort seine Tochter. "Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Diese 'Angelegenheit' betrifft die Kudo-Männer, aber du bist eine Frau. Du bist zwar ein geborener Kudo, allerdings ein weiblicher. Bei uns Männern ist es klar, aber bei euch Frauen... Es tut mir leid, Reika, aber diese Frage kann ich leider nicht beantworten. Ich weiss es nicht."

Als die Sechzehnjährige nichts erwiderte, fügte Shinichi noch etwas hinzu. "Allerdings denke ich, dass du für diesen Blödmann von damals nur geschwärmt hast, dass du dich also gar nicht wirklich in ihn verliebt hast."

Reika sah hoch.

"Du meinst... Keisuke könnte der Erste sein? Der einzige?"

Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte sie an.

"Vielleicht. Möchtest du denn, dass es so ist?"

Reika sah zu Boden.

"Wenn man bedenkt, dass die Kudo-Männer sich nur einmal verlieben und dasselbe bei uns Frauen auch sein könnte..."

Dann sah ihren Vater direkt an. "Ja, eigentlich schon."

"Dann magst du ihn wohl wirklich", seufzte er.

Die Sechzehnjährige antwortete nicht, und auch Shinichi nahm das Gespräch nicht mehr auf. Das konnte er auch später noch tun.

"Na los, gehen wir runter. Ich habe noch nicht zu Ende gefrühstückt."

Als Vater und Tochter die Küche wieder betraten, wurden sie nur mit kurzen Blicken bedacht. Niemand erwähnte auch nur ein Wort über das, was vorhin geschehen war. Reika verhielt sich endlich so wie immer und gratulierte als erstes ihren beiden Geschwistern.

"Hey, ihr zwei. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

"Danke! Was bekommen wir von dir?"

Reika grinste.

"Das seht ihr dann heute Abend. Erst kommt die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen. Mit anderen Worten: erst die Schule, dann das Geschenk."

"Nur eines? Du bist fies", schmollte Miyuki, im Gegensatz zu Shunsaku. Er war derselben Meinung wie Reika, allerdings nur, was die Reihenfolge betraf.

Ran verkniff sich ein Lächeln und wandte sich stattdessen ihrem Mann und ihrer ältesten Tochter zu.

"Na los, ihr beiden. Esst auf."

Der hungrige Shinichi liess sich das nicht zweimal sagen, und auch Reika genehmigte sich ein Glas kalte Milch. Shinichi Jr. beobachtete sie mit düsterem Blick, sagte jedoch nichts und tat auch nichts.

Am Frühstückstisch war es wieder geschäftig wie eh und je, niemand achtete auf Yusaku Jr., der plötzlich mit angestrengtem Gesichtsausdruck dasass und aussah, als verkrampfte er sich. Shunsaku war der erste, dem das auffiel.

"Hey, was ist mit dem Kleinen los?"

Alle schauten zu ihm, doch auch die neuerlangte Aufmerksamkeit half nichts.

Yusaku Jr. sah immer noch so aus wie vorher, er ächzte, dann war plötzlich ein unangenehmes Geräusch zu hören, das wie ein langgezogener Furz klang. Daraufhin sah Yusaku Jr. wieder zufrieden aus, der Geruch, der sich dann aber ausbreitete, war bestialisch.

Es bedeutete, dass Yusaku Jr. die Windeln voll hatte.

Alle ausser Yuriko rümpften die Nase, und Miyuki machte ihrem Unmut Luft.

"Bäh, Yusaku, kannst du das nicht später machen, wenn wir in der Schule sind?"

Der Appetit war ihnen allen gründlich vergangen, auch Shinichi.

"Was für ein Morgen", stöhnte er und massierte sich die Schläfen.

Während Ran sich seufzend freiwillig meldete, Yusaku Jr. aus dem Kindersitz hob und mit ihm verschwand, öffnete Shinichi Jr. das Fenster, um den Gestank loszuwerden. Shunsaku meckerte.

"Ein toller Geburtstag."

Ihr Vater räusperte sich.

"Wollt ihr noch Brot? Oder sonst etwas? Ich räume sonst ab."

"Nein, danke."

Miyuki und Shunsaku wechselten einen Blick, dann verschwanden sie. Shinichi Jr. tat dasselbe mit Reika und ging ebenfalls. Sie folgte ihrem Bruder, so dass schlussendlich nur noch Shinichi und Yuriko am Tisch sassen. Der Vater schaute zu seiner jüngsten Tochter, die an ihrer Milchflasche nuckelte und ihn hin und wieder angrinste, wie wenn sie sagen wollte: 'Mein Bruder war das, nicht ich!'

Shinichi lächelte. Gestern räumte sie den Tisch ab, heute vertrieb ihr Bruder sie aus der Küche. Die jüngsten Zwillinge waren gerade erst sieben Monate alt und schliefen die Nächte noch nicht ganz durch, und tagsüber waren sie so, wie ihre grossen Geschwister in ihrem Alter gewesen waren: Sie begannen, die Welt zu entdecken. Und die Welt wissen zu lassen, dass sie auch existierten.

Reika währenddessen zog sich für die Schule um und suchte die Bücher und Unterlagen zusammen, die sie für diesen Tag benötigte. Gedanklich war sie jedoch nicht bei der Schule, sondern bei Keisuke. Sie dachte an das bevorstehende Treffen zwischen ihm und ihrem Vater - und bekam Angst davor. War es wirklich eine gute Idee, Keisuke jetzt schon ihrem Vater vorzustellen? Reika hatte plötzlich sehr grosse Zweifel.

Wenn das bloss gut ging...

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Uiuiui, da ist ganz schön was los im Hause Kudo. Erst ein genetisches Problem, dann wurde der Tisch abgeräumt, dann Reikas unerlaubtes-Fernbleiben mit anschliessender So-gut-wie-Schlägerei, und am Schluss noch eine Giftgas-Attacke. xD

Nun ja, aber jetzt sollte eigentlich klar sein, was im nächsten Kapitel geschieht - oder nicht? Sind Reikas Ängste begründet? Kommt das Treffen überhaupt zustande? Und/oder spinnt Shinichi Jr. eine Intrige, um seiner Schwester die schlagkräftige Reaktion heimzuzahlen?

Mehr erzähle ich nicht, ihr dürft aber gespannt sein! xD

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

ShinichiKudo

PS: Ich hoffe, ihr erkennt die Verbindung zu "Das Lächeln des Engels"!


	3. Kapitel 2: Anfeindungen

**Kapitel 2****: Anfeindungen**

Mit Argwohn beobachtete Shinichi Jr. seine gleichaltrige Schwester.

Es war mitten in der morgendlichen Schulpause, und für heute hatte der Oberschüler sich vorgenommen, Keisuke endlich genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Es klang unglaublich, doch in den ganzen Wochen, in denen sich Reika schon mit Keisuke traf, hatte Shinichi Jr. nie wirklich die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihn kennen zu lernen oder mehr als nur ein Hallo mit ihm zu wechseln. Keisuke ging in die Parallelklasse und hatte kein einziges Schulfach mit ihm zusammen, ebenso verbrachten sie nie die Pausen miteinander. Shinichi Jr. hatte seinen schulbedingten Freundeskreis, Reika den ihren, aber das hätte kein Grund sein sollen, dass es jetzt so war, wie es war.

Zudem, und das musste der Oberschüler zähneknirschend zugeben, hatte seine Schwester die ganze Angelegenheit sehr lange geheim halten können. Jetzt aber wollte er es endlich nachholen, und heute war der richtige Tag dafür. Ausserdem wollte er sich so an Reika, die ihn gestern geschlagen hatte, rächen.

Zielstrebig ging er auf sie zu.

Reika, die ihre Pause mit Keisuke verbrachte, bemerkte Shinichi Jr. als erste und stöhnte auf.

"Oh nein."

Dann packte sie Keisuke am Handgelenk. "Komm mit, schnell."

"Was ist denn los-?", fragte er, als er schon mit einem Ruck weggezogen wurde.

"Nicht heute", murmelte Reika nur, so dass Keisuke sie kaum verstand. "Bitte nicht heute."

"Reika, bleib stehen!"

Den Ruf von Shinichi Jr. ignorierte sie, Keisuke aber nicht.

"Hey, was ist denn? Das ist doch nur dein Bruder, ich verstehe nicht, was-"

"Ich erkläre es später, jetzt müssen wir erst mal weg."

"Aber-"

Keisuke verstand es nicht, Reika dafür umso mehr. So schnell sie konnte zog sie ihn mit sich, in Richtung des Haupteinganges der Schule. Shinichi Jr. war immer noch hinter ihr her, doch dann verschwand sie mit Keisuke kurzerhand in der Mädchentoilette. Shinichi Jr. stoppte notgedrungen und knurrte lautstark, als die Schulglocke ertönte und das Ende der Pause verkündete.

"Das wirst du mir büssen."

Ein paar Stunden später, nach Ende der letzten Schulstunde, ignorierte Reika ihren Bruder immer noch und stand scheinbar seelenruhig beim Haupteingang der Schule und wartete auf Keisuke. Shinichi Jr. stand neben ihr und wich seiner Schwester nicht eine Sekunde von der Seite.

Reika stöhnte genervt auf.

"Hast du keine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen?"

"Falls du es vergessen hast, aber wir haben heute gar keine bekommen. Und mit 'wir' meine ich auch dich, Schwesterchen."

"Hau ab, Shinichi, ich hab was anderes zu tun."

"Ja, klar."

"Du glaubst mir nicht?"

Shinichi Jr. warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu.

"Nö. Ach, da kommt er ja endlich, dein Traumfrosch", fügte er hinzu und grinste.

Reika sah hoch, und tatsächlich, da kam Keisuke schon in ihre Richtung und hob die Hand zum Gruss.

Die Oberschülerin wurde nervös und gleichzeitig war sie auch genervt. Warum war Shinichi Jr. immer noch bei ihr?

"Verdammt, Shinichi, verschwinde endlich. Ich will mit Keisuke alleine sein."

"Nur über meine Leiche."

"Hau ab!"

"Nein!"

"Hallo zusammen!", sagte Keisuke und lächelte freudig über den Anblick von Reika. Dann wandte er sich ihrem Bruder zu und verbeugte sich. "Ich bin erfreut, dich endlich kennen zu lernen, ich habe schon viel von dir gehört."

Shinichi Jr. schaute ihn mit grossen Augen an, dann warf er der Oberschülerin einen kurzen, aber vernichtenden Blick zu.

"Na gut, sperr deine Lauscher auf", sagte er dann mit dunkler Stimme zu Keisuke. "Meine Schwester hält anscheinend viel von dir, ganz im Gegensatz zu mir. Allerdings bin ich ein ganz Netter, und deswegen gebe ich dir eine Chance, dich zu beweisen. Wenn du Reika aber verarschen willst oder ihr das Herz brichst, dann..."

Shinichi Jr. beendete den Satz nicht, aber das brauchte er auch gar nicht. "Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Keisuke schluckte trocken und nickte. Er hatte zwar wirklich schon viel von Shinichi Jr. gehört, aber nicht, dass er solche Worte bringen konnte. Allerdings konnte er ihn auch ein bisschen verstehen, er verstand die Sorge des Sechzehnjährigen um seine Schwester.

"Ich werde es versuchen."

"Besser wär's", knurrte Shinichi Jr. nur und wandte sich dann seiner Schwester zu. "Er ist gewarnt, und du auch."

Reika rollte mit den Augen, sie liess sich nicht von den Worten ihres Bruders einschüchtern oder beeinflussen.

"Ja, ja, verschwinde jetzt endlich."

Bevor Shinichi Jr. sich umdrehte, hatte er noch ein paar letzte Worte für Reika übrig.

"Komm bloss nicht zu spät nach Hause, klar? Du weisst, wie Dad sonst reagiert."

Dann ging er und liess die beiden Verliebten wider Erwarten doch noch alleine.

Keisuke schaute ihm nach, dann wandte er sich Reika zu.

"Ist dein Bruder immer so drauf?"

Reika seufzte.

"Eigentlich nicht, nein. Aber er verhält sich immer so, wenn ich mich mit einem Jungen treffe."

"Immer?", fragte Keisuke neugierig nach. "Wie viele Jungen gab es denn schon vor mir?"

Reika lief leicht rot an, trotzdem antwortete sie.

"Nur einen. Und das war ein verdammter Idiot."

"Oho. Gleich so schlimm?"

"Jah...", seufzte Reika. "Er hat mich verarscht und wollte mich nur flach-, ich meine... Er wollte nur 'es'... Du weisst schon."

"Schon gut, ich verstehe. Willst du das Thema wechseln?"

"Du kannst Gedanken lesen. Ja, gerne."

Keisuke schwieg für einen kurzen Moment, dann begann er wieder zu sprechen.

"Darf ich trotzdem noch mal auf deinen Bruder zurückkommen?"

"Wenn es sein muss..."

Er holte tief Luft.

"Versteh mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, aber... Kann es sein, dass Shinichi... so heisst er doch, oder?"

"Ja. Mein Bruder Shinichi. Mein toller Bruder Shinichi."

"Kann es sein, dass er mich nicht mag?"

Reika seufzte erneut.

"Er sieht dich als eine Art Eindringling in unsere Familie an, aber sobald er dich besser kennenlernt, wird er seine Meinung über dich schon revidieren."

Keisuke war davon aber überhaupt nicht überzeugt.

"Bist du sicher?"

"Ja", bestätigte Reika ihre Worte. "Es sei denn, du entwickelst dich zu einem Vegetarier."

Keisuke schaute sie mit grossen Augen an.

"Ein Vegetarier?"

Reika lächelte.

"Mein erster Schwarm war einer, und Shinichi hat sich die ganze Zeit deswegen über ihn lustig gemacht."

Jetzt grinste auch Keisuke.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich mag Fleisch zu sehr. Vegetarier essen meinem Essen das Essen weg."

Reika musste lachen.

"Genau das hat Shinichi damals auch gesagt! Erwähne das ihm gegenüber, dann hast du schon mal einen Pluspunkt."

"Okay, wenn du meinst."

Daraufhin verloren sie sich völlig in einem anderen Thema, bis Reika irgendwann später auf ihre Uhr schaute und erschrak.

"Verdammt, ich muss sofort nach Hause! Tut mir leid, Keisuke, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen, sonst bringt mein Vater mich um! Und dich gleich mit dazu!"

Er schaute sie erschrocken an.

"Ich will dich zwar nicht gehen lassen, aber ich würde gerne noch ein Weilchen leben. Also geh. Wir sehen uns ja morgen in der Schule wieder."

"Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte Reika und schaute ihn traurig an, doch Keisuke winkte sie weg.

"Jetzt geh schon!"

"Entschuldige bitte."

"Reika! Willst du nicht weiterleben?"

Die Oberschülerin spurtete los und war froh, dass sie Keisuke schon am Morgen erzählt hatte, was sie am Vortag mit ihrem Vater vereinbart hatte. So verlor sie jetzt keine Zeit mehr mit Erklärungsversuchen.

Zehn Minuten später kam die Oberschülerin völlig ausser Puste zu Hause an. Sie hatte den Schulweg, für den sie normalerweise zwanzig Minuten brauchte, in zehn Minuten zurückgelegt, was wohl ein neuer Rekord war. Shinichi Jr. hatte schon auf sie gewartet und zerrte sie gleich in ihr Zimmer hoch.

"Was habt ihr so lange getrieben? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du nicht zu spät nach Hause kommen sollst!"

"Weiss Dad es schon?"

"Nein, er ist noch nicht hier, du hast also Glück gehabt. Ich hätte dir heute ein paar Minuten verschaffen können, aber mehr auch nicht. Nächstes Mal bin ich nicht so nett, klar?"

Reika schaute ihn mit grossen Augen an.

"Du hättest für mich Dad belogen?"

Shinichi Jr. stöhnte genervt auf.

"Reika, du bist meine Schwester, ich bin dein Bruder. Ich mag Keisuke zwar nicht, aber du anscheinend umso mehr."

"Ich bin wieder da! Hallo?"

Die Stimme ihres Vaters drang durch die Villa, und Reika zuckte zusammen. Angstvoll und bittend schaute sie ihren Bruder an, der jedoch nur ein müdes Lächeln für sie übrig hatte.

"Ich werde Dad nicht anlügen."

In Reika kochte Wut und Verzweiflung hoch.

"Aber... du hast doch gerade vorhin gesagt, dass du-"

"Warum sollte ich Dad anlügen?", wiederholte Shinichi Jr. seine Frage. "Du bist doch hier."

Erleichterung durchströmte sie, gleichzeitig aber auch Reue. Und sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Als Shinichi Jr. das Zimmer verlassen wollte, hielt sie ihn auf.

"Shinichi, warte."

"Was ist denn noch?"

"Ich... Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern geschlagen habe. Ich werde es wiedergutmachen."

"Und ob du das tun wirst, Schwesterherz", sagte Shinichi Jr. und grinste fies. "Ich habe etwas gut bei dir, verstanden?"

"Ja. Vielen Dank."

"Aber eins noch: Versuch nicht, mich für dumm zu verkaufen, klar? Denn ich bin unverkäuflich!"

Ein typischer Spruch à la Shinichi Jr., der Reika ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

"Ich habe verstanden."

"Hallo?"

Hastig zog Reika sich die Jacke aus und folgte dann ihrem Bruder.

"Hey Dad!"

"Hallo Junge. Bist du alleine hier?"

"Ja, nein, das heisst, fast. Mum hat mir mitgeteilt, dass sie Shunsaku und Miyuki von der Schule abholt, die Kleinen hat sie mitgenommen. Es ist wohl sowas wie ein Nachmittagsspaziergang."

"Aha. Und Reika?"

"Sie ist oben in ihrem Zimmer, ich habe ihr noch etwas erklären müssen."

Shinichi schaute seinen Sohn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. Irgendwie glaubte er das nicht, was eindeutig mit den Geschehnissen vom Vortag zu tun hatte.

"Wirklich?"

"Hey Dad!"

Der Detektiv sah hoch und erblickte seine älteste Tochter, die gerade die Treppe herunterkam. Tatsächlich, da war sie ja.

"Hallo Reika. Hast du Probleme bei den Hausaufgaben?"

Sie schaute ihren Vater an.

"Eigentlich nicht, wie kommst du darauf?"

"Ich frage nur, weil dein Bruder dir scheinbar etwas erklären musste."

"Was?", fragte Reika, dann dämmerte es ihr schlagartig. "Oh ja. Ich war gerade an meinen Hausaufgaben, aber diese verkorksten Gleichungen, wie heissen die noch mal?"

"Differenzialgleichungen", antwortete Shinichi Jr. im Hintergrund.

"Ja, genau, diese Dinger. Ich hasse sie."

Shinichi begann zu lächeln.

"Schon gut. Wenn du bei den Hausaufgaben nicht weiterkommst, komm zu mir. In Mathematik war ich schon immer ein Ass."

"Ein Wunder", kam es hüstelnd von Shinichi Jr. immer noch im Hintergrund. "Hast du nicht immer gesagt, du wärst in diesem Fach dauernd eingepennt?"

Shinichi drehte sich zu ihm um und seufzte.

"Nur zwischendurch."

"Und bei den Prüfungen?"

"Hey, das war ein einziges Mal!", verteidigte sich Shinichi, doch von Erfolg gekrönt war diese Verteidigung nicht, denn Ran, die gerade mit den restlichen Kindern nach Hause gekommen war und alles gehört hatte, fiel ihm in den Rücken.

"Genau genommen waren es dreieinhalb Male", sagte sie, und Miyuki, Shunsaku und Yusaku Jr. begannen zu lachen. Reika grinste.

"Ich glaube, dann gehe ich besser zu Mum, sie hat den Unterricht wenigstens nicht verschlafen."

Shinichi wollte schon etwas sagen, doch Ran war schneller und lenkte das Thema in eine völlig andere Richtung.

"Ich bin sicher, dass ihr alle schon vor Hunger sterbt, aber wenn ihr nicht noch länger auf das Essen warten wollt, könnt ihr mir gerne bei der Vorbereitung helfen."

Rans Wunsch wurde zum Teil wahr, denn Shinichi Jr., Reika und Miyuki halfen ihr, während ihr Ehemann sich um die restlichen Kinder kümmerte. Allerdings erhielt sie komisch aussehende Hilfe, denn als es darum ging, die Zwiebeln zu schneiden, zogen sich Shinichi Jr. und Reika Taucherbrillen samt Schnorcheln über. Als Miyuki das sah, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und bekam einen Lachanfall.

Beim Abendessen wurde für Reika klar, was Shinichi Jr. unter seiner 'Wiedergutmachung' verstand, zumindest hoffte sie, dass es diese war: Er zog so über Keisuke her, wie er es noch nie getan hatte, und Miyuki unterstützte ihn sogar noch dabei, obwohl sie gar nicht wusste, wieso eigentlich. Sie lachte immer über seine Witze und schaufelte zwischendurch das Essen, das sie nicht mochte, auf den Teller ihres Vaters.

"Miyuki, bitte probiere das Gemüse, bevor du es deinem Vater gibst. Es ist wirklich lecker", sagte Ran und schöpfte etwas nach. "Wenn es kein Essen mehr geben würde, würdest du damit schnell aufhören."

"Schon möglich, aber es gibt ja Essen, ausserdem mag ich das Grünzeug nicht. Ich bin kein Kaninchen, im Gegenteil. Ich brauche Fleisch."

"Ja genau, Vegetarier haben in dieser Familie nichts verloren", stänkerte Shinichi Jr. fies. "Apropos Vegetarier. Reika, ist eigentlich dein Traumfrosch einer?"

Sie stöhnte genervt auf.

"Nein, ist er nicht, und er hat sogar den gleichen Spruch gebracht wie du damals."

Shinichi Jr. verstand das nicht.

"Wann damals? Und welchen Spruch?"

"Damals, als ich mich mit dem Idioten traf, erinnerst du dich noch? Und dein Spruch, in dem die Vegetarier deinem Essen das Essen wegessen."

Shinichi Jr. bekam grosse Augen.

"Das hat er gesagt?"

"Ja, was dagegen?"

"Nein, gegen das natürlich nicht. Lieber vegetieren als Vegetarier, sag ich da nur."

Reika rollte mit den Augen.

"Beurteilst du Leute nur darüber, ob sie Fleisch essen oder nicht?"

"Mach mir keinen Stress, Schwesterchen, ich bin eben nichts für schwache Nerven. Was ist daran so schlimm?"

"Kinder, hört auf zu streiten, sonst werdet ihr zwei nachher den Abwasch erledigen, habt ihr verstanden?", unterbrach Shinichi sie. "Nicht, dass ihr noch auf die Idee kommt, Massenverblödungswaffen entwickeln zu wollen."

Shunsaku, Miyuki und natürlich die älteren Zwillinge brachen in Gelächter aus, und auch Ran, die Yuriko fütterte, konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Ach ihr."

"Was?", fragte Shinichi mit aufgeregter Stimme. "Stimmt es denn etwa nicht?"

"Doch, eigentlich schon", sagte Shinichi Jr. und grinste. "Nur werde ich das bestimmt nie tun, denn ich bin immer artig."

"Ach, du meinst wohl bösartig, abartig und eigenartig?", fragte Reika gehässig, doch Shinichi Jr. bot sofort Paroli.

"Nein, einzigartig!"

"Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi", seufze Reika und schüttelte den Kopf. "Würde ich Buchstabensuppe essen, könnte ich Sinnvolleres kotzen als du laberst."

"Pah!", machte er und spielte die beleidigte Leberwurst. "Das ist wohl ein weiterer Beweis, dass ich nur meinem eigenen Hintern trauen soll. Denn der steht immer hinter mir!"

"Shinichi, jetzt mach dich doch nicht lächerlich", versuchte Ran das Thema zu beenden, doch das gelang ihr nicht. Shinichi Jr. ging nicht auf die Worte seiner Mutter ein, sondern sprach einfach weiter.

"Ich weiss schon, was du sagen willst, Mum, aber ich kann dir eins versichern: Ich wurde sehr gut erzogen. Ich hab nur keine Ahnung, was dann passierte."

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Shinichi, und Ran pflichtete ihm bei, bevor sie sich an ihren zweiten Sohn wandte.

"Shunsaku, sieh zu, dass du nicht so wirst wie dein Bruder, versprichst du mir das?"

Shunsaku grinste.

"Keine Sorge Mum, ich habe etwas ganz anderes vor. Es reicht, wenn wir einen Clown in der Familie haben."

Der Älteste war darüber nicht erfreut.

"Hey, willst du etwa frech werden?"

"Nein, dafür bist du ja zuständig", antwortete Shunsaku schlagfertig, und Reika grinste fies.

"Unser Bruder hat Recht."

"Ja, ja, hackt bloss alle auf mir rum."

Shinichi Jr., der nun ein Interesse daran hatte, das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, fiel etwas auf. Reika trug ein glänzendes, silbernes Armband, das er an ihr noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er hatte eine Ahnung, dass es ein Geschenk war, und auch, von wem es kam.

"Hast du das Ding von deinem Traumfrosch bekommen?"

Reika knurrte.

"Nenn ihn nicht immer so!"

"Hast du es von ihm bekommen?"

"Ja, etwas dagegen?"

"Hat er es geklaut? Vielleicht vom Juwelier, der letzte Woche ausgeraubt wurde?"

"Idiot, hör auf damit!"

Ihrem Vater reichte es, er ging dazwischen.

"Shinichi, Reika, Schluss jetzt! Hört auf, euch dauernd gegenseitig fertigzumachen und nutzt eure Zeit anders. Früher oder später werdet ihr erkennen, was ihr an euch habt, und ihr werdet froh sein, eure Geschwister zu haben."

Ran pflichtete ihrem Ehemann bei.

"Shinichi hat Recht, Kinder. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie kostbar die gemeinsame Zeit sein kann, ihr solltet es also nutzen und geniessen, solange ihr könnt. Diese Zeit kann nämlich sehr schnell vorbei sein."

Miyuki fand das merkwürdig.

"Das klingt ja gerade so, als redet ihr aus Erfahrung."

Shinichi und Ran wechselten einen Blick, dann räusperte sich der Familienvater.

"Im Grunde genommen tun wir das auch, ja. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass ihr dieselbe Erfahrung macht, darum solltet ihr euch unseren Ratschlag zu Herzen nehmen."

"Ich soll meine Zeit mit dem Typen da verbringen?", fragte Reika und deutete auf ihren gleichaltrigen Bruder. "Das willst du doch nicht von mir verlangen, oder?"

"Das hast du falsch verstanden, Mädchen."

"Was gibt's daran denn nicht zu verstehen?"

"Reika."

"Ist doch wahr", grummelte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. "Ich verbringe lieber Zeit mit Keisuke, das ist interessanter und kostet viel weniger Nerven."

"Soll das heissen, ich bin langweilig?", schmollte Shinichi Jr. seinerseits und erhielt ein Nicken.

Miyuki grinste.

"Es gibt doch da dieses Sprichwort, wie heisst es noch mal?", fragte sie und überlegte, dann fiel es ihr ein. "Ja, genau. Menschen ohne Geheimnis sind langweilig."

"Da ist etwas dran", bestätigte Shinichi leise und warf Ran einen Blick zu. Reika bekam grosse Augen.

"Echt?", fragte sie überrascht. "Dann soll ich mir also einen geheimnisvollen Freund suchen, der dein Interesse weckt, Dad?"

"Hast du doch schon", bemerkte Shunsaku, der endlich wieder mal etwas sagte, was seine Schwester aber nicht zu würdigen wusste.

"Bleib still, du hast doch sowieso keine Ahnung."

Die mittlere Tochter begann hämisch zu lachen, was Shinichi nicht passte.

"Miyuki, sei nicht so frech, ja?"

"Da wir gerade beim Thema sind", begann Reika und hoffte, dass sie nicht wieder unterbrochen wurde. Ihre Hoffnung wurde nicht enttäuscht. "Hast du dir schon ein Datum gesetzt, an dem du Keisuke treffen willst?"

Der Detektiv seufzte.

"Nein, noch nicht. Gerade heute gab es wieder tonnenweise Arbeit, die nächsten Tage werde ich voll ausgelastet sein."

Reika war enttäuscht.

"Das heisst, du wirst ihn irgendwann treffen, aber nicht bald?"

Shinichi Jr. ging dazwischen.

"Sei doch froh, Schwesterchen, ich zumindest bin es. Je seltener ihr euch trefft, desto-"

"Ich finde das nicht lustig!"

"Hat er mal ein Verbrechen begangen?", fragte Miyuki, obwohl diese Frage überhaupt nichts mit dem Thema zu tun hatte. Reika war irritiert.

"Nein, natürlich nicht! Ausser-"

"Ausser was?", fragte Shinichi Jr. begierig, und Shinichi hob den Kopf.

"Das einzige Verbrechen, das er begangen hat, ist, Zeit totzuschlagen. Die Zeit, bis wir uns wieder treffen können."

Ran schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das nennst du ein Verbrechen?"

"Wenn Dad ihn nicht bald kennenlernt, wird er ein Serientäter."

"Halt dich bloss von ihm fern, Schwesterchen", sagte Shinichi Jr. mahnend und grölte dann, was seine Eltern, besonders Shinichi, nicht gutheissen konnte.

"Shinichi, du machst heute den Abwasch, und zwar alleine, ist das klar?"

Sofort riss er entrüstet den Mund auf, doch irgendwelche Widerworte nützten nichts. Die Eltern blieben hart, und die Geschwister lachten oder grinsten. Reika war wieder einmal sauer auf ihn, doch sie verschwendete kein weiteres Wort an ihm. Ihr Ziel war ihr Vater.

"Wann willst du dich mit Keisuke treffen, Dad?"

"Bald, Reika. Bald."

"Wie bald?"

"Sobald ich Zeit habe, Kleines. Habe ich dir doch vorhin schon gesagt."

"Du hast nie Zeit", grummelte sie, während ihr plötzlich Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Du nimmst es vielleicht auf die leichte Schulter, aber ich habe es satt, Keisuke nur in der Schule zu sehen."

Shinichi stöhnte leise auf. Er mochte dieses Thema nicht, und er fand es sehr unpassend, dass seine Tochter ihm das nicht unter vier Augen sagte, sondern bei Tisch.

"Reika, ich werde ihn treffen, so bald ich kann, okay?"

"Das heisst mit anderen Worten, du gibst den toten Leuten Vorrang."

"Nein, das siehst du ganz falsch-"

"Ist es denn wirklich nicht so?", regte Reika sich auf. "Anstatt deiner Tochter zu helfen, versuchst du rauszufinden, was die Toten zu erzählen haben."

Noch bevor Shinichi, Reika oder sonst jemand der Anwesenden ein einziges Wort sagen konnte, rülpste Yusaku Jr. so laut, dass kaum jemand das Wort gehört hätte. Während die meisten zum jüngsten Familienmitglied schauten und manche von ihnen den Kopf schüttelten, blickte Reika ihren Vater direkt an. Sie sagte kein Wort, ihr Blick jedoch sprach Bände. Dann ging sie einfach.

Ran, die diesen Moment bewusst miterlebte, schaute ebenfalls ihren Mann an.

"Es ist ihr wichtig", sagte sie mahnend und beugte sich dann so zu ihm hinüber, dass sie in Shinichis Ohr flüstern konnte. "Wenn du dir nicht bald Zeit für sie und Keisuke nehmen kannst, wird sie sich über dein Verbot hinwegsetzen. Was das bedeutet, muss ich dir ja nicht erklären, oder?", sagte sie mit ernster Stimme. "Aber einen kleinen Tipp gebe ich dir: Reika ist unsere Tochter. Deine und auch meine."

Ran setzte sich wieder richtig hin, während Shinichi sie mit grossen Augen anstarrte.

"Was soll das heissen?", fragte er, und seine Frau antwortete ihm ganz lässig.

"Denk nach."

Das brauchte er aber nicht, da er wusste, was das hiess. Aber das gefiel ihm nicht, weswegen er nun ernsthaft zu überlegen begann, wann er das von Reika gewünschte Treffen mit Keisuke einrichten konnte.

Eine knappe Woche später erhielt Reika während der morgendlichen Schulpause eine SMS von ihrem Vater. Der Inhalt war kurz und knapp, es waren nur fünf Worte geschrieben worden, eine Uhrzeit war aber wider Erwarten nicht dabei. 'Heute', 'Polizeipräsidium' und 'nach der Schule' stand in der Kurznachricht, und Reika wusste ganz genau, was das hiess.

Obwohl sie das Treffen zwischen Keisuke und ihrem Vater schon sehr herbeigesehnt hatte, bekam sie nun Bammel davor. Shinichi hatte endlich Zeit, Keisuke zu treffen, endlich konnte der Oberschüler sich beim Familienvater vorstellen.

Im Polizeipräsidium.

Genau dort, wo Mörder und andere Verbrecher verhört wurden...

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
